


paint it white

by kaaogami (ghoulnoace)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulnoace/pseuds/kaaogami
Summary: White looks good on Aomine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If it matters to anyone, this is post Extra Game because Aomine's too hot with that hairstyle.

It starts as a stray thought.

They’re at the street court near his apartment playing their usual weekend one-on-one. He doesn’t know when this became a thing for them, where they meet every Saturday and play ball until either their stomachs growl in hunger or one of them collapses from exhaustion. It’s a little frustrating that it’s always Taiga who tires or gets hungry first, but whatever. He can’t really find it in himself to complain. Playing with Aomine never gets tiring, at least not in the way that matters to both of them.

It’s their eighth – no, ninth? – game now, with Aomine (the bastard) in possession of the ball and one point away from a complete winning streak. They’re face to face, both of them sweating profusely, breaths coming deep and uneven, and Taiga feels his muscles starting to tire. He’s running on fumes now, but there’s fire in Aomine’s eyes still, and by his widening smirk, he sees it in Taiga’s too. Taiga feels his lips tug in an answering grin, challenging Aomine to _C’mon, give me all you’ve got._

Their standoff abruptly ends with Aomine rolling past his admittedly less-than-tight defense and executing a more-than-perfect windmill dunk, which, what the fuck? How does he still have the energy to do that?

“Ha! I win again, Kagami,” Aomine crows as he drops from the hoop and turns with a huge grin that still takes Taiga’s breath away. “Eight times! Or was it nine?”

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute and I’ll wipe the court with your fat ass,” he says as he doubles over, hands on his knees.

“You like my ass,” Aomine says as he heads to the benches, smirking over his shoulder at Taiga. “And you can’t even move right now. Let’s just go to your place so you can cook us dinner.”

Taiga straightens up in time to catch the water bottle aimed at his head. “Don’t just invite your self-entitled ass over, Aho,” he says, definitely not ogling said ass as Aomine bends down to pick his own bottle from his bag.

“Don’t go using big words now, Bakagami. You might hurt your head,” Aomine teases and laughs at the middle finger Taiga gives him, busy as he was chugging down his water bottle.

When he finishes, Taiga glances at Aomine’s profile out of the corner of his eyes, watching as the other man throws his head back to drink, his throat bobbing with each swallow and water trickling from his mouth, down his neck, and then along the exposed ridge of his collarbone.

He’s wearing that white tank top he wore when they first met, the one so loose Taiga can see his chest if he so much as leans the slightest bit forward. Taiga had seen him wear it more than once since then, but never like this. The sight of the shirt clinging so much to the sweat on Aomine’s body that Taiga can see the outline of his nipples through the cloth is doing things to him – specifically, his dick.

Aomine suddenly grabs the hem of his shirt and brings it up to wipe at his face, and Taiga’s eyes quickly drop down to the muscles of his abs, at all that smooth dark skin framed in pure white, and thinks, _‘White looks good on Aomine.’_

“Shit, don’t look at me like that.”

Taiga snaps out of his reverie at the sound of Aomine’s voice, deeper and huskier than its usual tone. It’s a tone Aomine should really only use behind closed doors, because it makes Taiga really weak in the knees, and with just how tired he is right now, he may just collapse in an embarrassing heap on the street court.

He takes a second to clear his throat and to steady himself before he looks up. “Like what?”

Aomine stalks up to him, his eyes blazing with a different kind of fire than before but just as alive and wild. “Like you want me to fuck you right here, right now.”

“Oh, fuck.” He was only really thinking about _Aomine_ and _white,_ but hearing Aomine’s words, in Aomine’s low timbre, makes his dick more than interested, the idea of fucking in a deserted public area apparently not at all appalling to him (which wow, that’s two things he never knew about himself before).

“I really will,” Aomine says, and Taiga can feel the warmth of him pressing closer, can feel the sudden hold on his hips and the whisper against his ear, “You want me to, Kagami?”

He’s tempted, god he really is. But the sun’s just set, and it’s nowhere near dark enough to hide two grown-ass men going at it out in the open where anyone can see. Newfound exhibitionist tendencies aside, Taiga doesn’t think he’d be ready for that anytime soon.

“Wait, Aomine,” he gasps at the sharp nip on his neck and it’s all he can do to push at Aomine’s shoulder and take a shaky step back. “At least keep it in your pants until we get back to the apartment.” Fuck, does he sound as breathless as he feels?

“You’re such a fucking tease, Kagami,” says Aomine in a growl, and Taiga almost does the same when he sees how turned on the other is, with his pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed.

Taiga can’t help how his eyes rove over Aomine’s disheveled appearance, from his hair sticking to his forehead, to that damned white tank top still so wet it’s almost translucent, and down to the unmistakable tent in his shorts (looks like Taiga’s not the only one up – _hah!_ – for doing it in public), and damn, why did Taiga refuse again?

“Get moving or you won’t be getting any,” he says as he quickly circles around Aomine, making his escape to the benches and their things before he loses his good sense – what little of it he has, at least.

Taiga hears cursing behind him and knows that the other’s packing up too, which is good, because he doesn’t know if he would have refused a second time if Aomine had pushed just a bit more. There’s always that thread of unpredictability when it comes to the other man, and it excites him terribly.

Not even a minute later, they walk out of the court in silence and with raging boners, the air around them thick with almost palpable tension, coiled so tight that just one wrong move may lead them both to snap and grab at each other’s dicks in the middle of the street.

They both remain silent on the whole walk home.

It feels like absolute torture.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his erection has wilted by the time they arrive at his apartment. He’s tired, hungry, his sweat has dried and now he stinks. It’s a total mood-ruiner and fucking is the last thing on his mind at the moment.

Aomine apparently feels the same since he doesn’t pin Taiga to the door as soon as they cross the threshold. Instead, he brushes past Taiga and walks down the hallway like he owns the place.

“Don’t even think about flopping your stinking self on the couch, Aomine!” Taiga says as he straightens out both of their shoes – because Aomine’s a slob – on the genkan.

“You’re not the boss of me!”

Taiga hears Aomine grumble some more, but when he pokes his head through the living room, he finds the other man sprawled on his back on the rug in front of the TV, scratching at his exposed stomach like a big, lazy cat. Taiga retreats to the hallway and into the bathroom before his dick gets the chance to react to the sight.

He takes his shower quickly, hesitant to let his touches linger even a second longer than he has to, because he’s _really_ hungry but mostly because the quicker they can get clean and fed, the faster they can get dirty later.

“Aomine, shower’s yours,” he calls out on his way towards his room.

Taiga puts on the first shirt and sweatpants – which are both black, unsurprisingly – that he  gets his hands on from his drawer. He is about to go back out when the thought hits him again, making him hesitate by the bed.

He has always found Aomine physically attractive, even from the beginning when all he wanted to do was punch the asshole in the face for being such an insufferable jerk. In the few months that they’ve been together, he has already seen Aomine in various stages of undress and pleasure, has seen him in all sorts of _positions,_ some of which were so obscene he’s getting red in the face just thinking about it.

But there was just something different about how he looked at the street courts earlier, drenched in sweat and panting and that white, almost flimsy cloth clinging tightly to every hard plane of his body and contrasting prettily with his dark skin.

It was such a good look on him.

Taiga really, _really_ wants to see more of it.

 

* * *

 

“Oi, Aomine. Wake up!”

“Nnnnn.”

“You seriously need a bath, Aho. You stink.”

The response to that, unfortunately, is more unintelligible whining.

“A-o-mi-ne,” Taiga says, punctuating each syllable with a pinch to the other’s cheeks and trying in vain to stop the smile spreading on his face at the sight of his boyfriend adorably curled up in blissful sleep.

“Mm’wake, Mom,” Aomine mumbles as he swats at Taiga’s hand and begrudgingly sits up.

“Not your mom,” Taiga says. _Thank god for that._

Aomine blinks at him like he’s actually surprised to see him, and he looks really stupid but also really cute, a word that Taiga didn’t think he’d ever use to describe this jerk before they’d started dating. “Kagami?”

“Yeah. Get your butt in the shower already before you stink the whole place up,” Taiga says, and if he sounds _fond,_  well, Aomine isn’t awake enough to catch it and tease him about it later.

“Nnn. Kagami, food,” Aomine pouts and whines like the child he is.

“ _After_ you shower,” he says, tone unyielding.

“Ugh. _Fine._ ”

Then, out of nowhere, Aomine leans forward and presses his lips against his, chaste and oh-so-quick that he didn’t even get the chance to kiss back.

Taiga sits there dumbfounded for a second or two (because he’s still not used to Aomine being spontaneously _sweet_ )watching as Aomine rises to his feet and heads towards the hallway _,_ before he remembers – “Oi, Aomine! Here, catch.”

Aomine does and sends him a questioning look.

“Change of clothes,” Taiga says, keeping his tone even. He watches, heart beating fast, as the other man merely gives him a grunt of acknowledgement before turning back to exit the room.

There. He isn’t suspicious in the least. Now all Taiga has to do is wait. Oh, and cook. He _really_ is hungry for food.

He goes to the kitchen, not bothering to turn off the TV Aomine left open during his nap, and rummages through the fridge. It’s nearly running on empty now and he wonders if he can persuade his boyfriend to go with him to buy groceries tomorrow and actually pay for at least part of it, that freeloader.  In the end he settles for fried rice, because he’s too hungry and jittery to do anything more complicated than that.

Taiga’s still stirring in the cooked vegetables into the rice when he hears the bathroom door open in the distance and Aomine’s footsteps round the corner.

“Hey, I’m almost done so – ”

Holy shit. He picked well.

Aomine’s always been leaner than Taiga, especially around the shoulders and chest – a fact that Taiga really loves but the other occasionally gets irked about – and it shows on how Taiga’s tank is hanging even looser on his frame now, so much that Taiga can see almost his whole chest even without him leaning forward.

The boxer briefs, though. Fuck, the boxers. The way that it’s sitting low and tight on Aomine’s hips, hugging the top of his thighs and framing the faint outline of his cock, makes Taiga’s mouth water.

The fact that it’s all _white_ just makes the sight all the more arousing.

“What did you make?” Aomine asks as he heads to sit on the couch, busy rubbing his hair dry with a towel and thankfully not noticing Taiga staring.

“Um. Rice? Fried rice, I mean.”

“Eh? I wanted teriyaki chicken.”

“Well, tough shit. You’re eating fried rice or nothing at all,” Taiga says, quickly turning back to the stove before he gets caught looking.

“Fine,” Aomine sighs. “But next time I want teriyaki chicken.”

“Maybe if you say please, like a _nice_ person.”

“Oh? But I’m not gonna be the one begging tonight, Kagami,” Aomine says, and Taiga doesn’t need to see him to know that he’s smirking.

Taiga’s glad he has a firm hold on his wooden spatula, or else he would have dropped it, or let it slip from his hand in the direction of Aomine’s head. He glances towards the sofa instead, eyes narrowed and cheeks pink, “I swear, your mind is always stuck on the damn gutter.”

Aomine laughs, bright and loud. “Only when I’m hungry.” And then he adds, voice low, “So better feed me now before I tell you what I want to do to you while you’re wearing your cute apron.”

Taiga swallows hard and turns the heat on the stove off, suddenly bombarded with images of all the things _he_ wants to do Aomine while he’s wearing those white clothes.

“My apron isn’t cute,” he mumbles under his breath as a distraction.

Dinner, it will turn out later, is even more of a torture.

 

* * *

 

One of the tank top’s straps keeps on slipping down Aomine’s shoulders and it’s. Incredibly. Distracting. Taiga can’t quite figure out why it makes Aomine seem soft yet hot at the same time, but damnit, it really needs to stop doing that!

At least let him finish his damn meal first!

All he really wants to do is drag Aomine over the low table and put his hands on his body and map out every inch of his skin, both under and over his clothes. But he can’t yet, because it’s been more than a week since they last touched each other and he has a feeling they won’t stop with just one round tonight. So he needs to eat his fill if he actually wants to last.

Taiga has just finished drinking what feels like a whole pitcher of water (he’s thirsty, in more ways than one) when Aomine speaks.

“I’m ready for dessert now.”

“What makes you think I have a...ny? What – ” he turns his head and startles at Aomine’s sudden proximity.

“Don’t act stupid, well stupid _e_ _r_ now, Kagami. I saw the way you were looking at me over your bowls of chahan. Let me fuck you, c’mon, don’t make me wait any longer,” Aomine breathes in his ear then licks at the shell of it.

Taiga shivers at the words and the wet feeling of Aomine’s tongue on his skin. Apparently he hasn’t been all that subtle with his ogling. “You’re doing the dishes later.”

Aomine hums in reply as he nips down Taiga’s jaw, then up his cheek until they’re face to face and Taiga can see his grin up close. “I’d rather do you. _”_

“I thought you’re only a pervert when you’re hungry?”

His grin instantly turns sly. “But I’m always hungry for you, Kagami.”

And he wastes no time in proving so, capturing Taiga’s lips in a searing kiss, open-mouthed and so fierce that Taiga loses his breath immediately. He feels fingers tangle in his hair, making him angle his head back and moan as Aomine licks at the roof of his mouth, the touch feather-light and teasing. In return he grips the other’s hips, wraps his lips around Aomine’s tongue and sucks on it like he would Aomine’s dick – hard and slow.

The sound the other makes at that is absolutely sinful. It goes straight to Taiga’s groin, makes him arch his hips up in search of more contact, more friction. He gets it when Aomine straddles him, never letting go of his hold on Taiga’s lips, and presses closer, rubbing their clothed erections together and moving his hips down in grinding, circling motions.

Taiga breaks the kiss with a moan and leans back against the couch to better see the flush he knows is on the other’s cheeks.

Red’s a good color on him too.

Taiga looks up at Aomine kneeling above him, and he looks so good, so inviting, with his thighs spread open like that. So he trails a hand up underneath his shirt, like he’s wanted to do all throughout dinner, and watches it ride up to expose beautifully tanned skin over finely shaped muscles.

But Aomine’s apparently done waiting, and he lets out a huff as he moves to take the shirt off.

“No, wait!” Taiga reaches out and grabs at the cloth. “Keep it on.”

Aomine raises an eyebrow at him, then he shifts back and places his hands on the waistband of his boxers instead.

Taiga stops that too, a little too hastily.

“What the hell? How will we have sex if I don’t take my clothes off?” There’s a definite hint of impatience in Aomine’s voice now, and his eyebrows are raised so high they’re threatening to join his hairline.

“Uh.” No way. No way is he going to explain why he wants Aomine to stay clothed, at least for a little while longer. “You can just whip your dick out. Or something?” They’ve done that before, so it’s not impossible.

“No. I want to fuck you properly.” He glares, and Taiga glares back too.

Just then, that one strip of cloth slips down Aomine’s shoulder _again._ And before he can stop it, Taiga’s sight has followed the movement, as if magnetized, and stays staring for a second too long before he snaps his eyes back up, hoping Aomine didn’t catch that.

But apparently he did. Aomine’s wearing that look he gets when he’s being unusually perceptive, with his eyes narrowed and lips turned down in a frown. He stares at Taiga for a few more seconds before he looks down at himself, his head tilted in thought.

“These are your clothes,” he says after a while, matter-of-fact. “You gave these to me to change into even though you know I always bring my own.”

That’s not a question, so Taiga doesn’t answer. He just swallows, feeling overly conscious of the way Aomine is staring at him.

Like he knows.

“I’ve worn your clothes before, and you’ve always wanted them off as soon as possible. So that means… you want to see me in these specifically. Because it’s… white?” Aomine looks at him for a while more before he smirks. “I wondered what got you so worked up at the courts and during dinner. So this is it? You like seeing me in white, Kagami?” he asks, tone wicked and teasing.

“N-no! Shut up, you Aho!” he denies, even though he knows that the dark blush on his cheeks and his stuttering are dead giveaways already.

“Were you planning on changing my whole wardrobe to white?” Aomine continues, obviously delighting in Taiga’s embarrassment.

“Fuck you.”

Aomine’s eyes flash with something Taiga can’t name, but the look he’s sending him now is familiar – intense and focused and _hot._ “Fuck it, I changed my mind.”

“What?”

Aomine ignores him and instead moves closer, still straddling his thighs. He takes hold of Taiga’s hands and wraps them around his lower back, right above the swell of his ass, before he leans forward and places his own on Taiga’s thighs. “You know what else is white, _Taiga?_ ”

“… What?” he croaks, breathless. Aomine only ever says his first name like that, slow and low, when he’s very, very turned on. Taiga is weak to Aomine’s voice, but Aomine, he gets such a high in seeing the effect he has on Taiga. The more turned on Taiga is because of him, the more aroused the other gets.

And right now, Taiga is really, really hard.

Aomine drags his hands up, up Taiga’s thighs, up towards the heat of his crotch. He gasps as Aomine wraps both of his hands around his covered length and looks up at him through heavy-lidded and lust-filled eyes.

“Cum.”

Oh shit.

“Fuck me, Taiga,” Aomine whispers as he tightens his hold on Taiga's cock and arches his back, his ass pressing back against Taiga's hand. The smirk is back on his lips, sultry and sexy, and he desperately wants to kiss it away. “ _Mess me up with your cum."_

_“Oh fuck.”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Taiga doesn’t waste any more time. He brings Aomine’s arms up and around his neck, and with strength he didn’t know he possessed he surges forward, wrapping his arms around the other man and lifting him up with him.

Aomine curses at the sudden movement, but he circles his legs around Taiga’s waist instinctively, letting out a deep groan as the motion lines the hot length of Taiga’s cock against his. “Ah, shit. Hurry the fuck up, Taiga.”

“I know. Shut up,” he gasps, because if Aomine doesn’t stop speaking and moaning in his ear like that, he won’t get fucked the way he wants to get fucked. He hurries out of the living room and down the hallway, stopping every few seconds to press Aomine against the wall, partly to wipe the teasing grin off his lips with his own, and also because the other man isn’t exactly _light._ The only reason he can carry him like this right now is because Taiga’s bulked up some since first year and because he’s riding what feels like an adrenaline rush, like he has one foot teetering towards the edge of the Zone.

It’s a heady feeling.

He breathes out a sigh of relief when they get to his bedroom door, tugging impatiently at the knob to get it to open. Aomine’s not making things any easier by running his hand up and down Taiga’s nape and sucking on the skin of his neck. As soon as he’s through the door, he heads straight to the corner, untangling the long legs wrapped around him and then throwing the both of them down on the bed.

“Shit, you idiot! You could’ve – ”

Taiga pushes him flat on his back, grips his chin, and forces him into a kiss, licking into Aomine’s mouth and tangling their tongues together, wet and dirty. He loves kissing Aomine, loves his taste and the throaty noises he makes when Taiga sucks on his tongue and bites at his bottom lip, how he takes in little gasps of air whenever Taiga presses just a little bit closer, harder.

Aomine breaks away first, panting and breathless. “C’mon,” he hisses, “get naked.”

Taiga pulls away from the hands grasping at his pants and sits back on his haunches. “No. I want to eat you out first,” he says, already reaching out to pull down Aomine’s boxers. He hides a smug grin as his boyfriend whines and scrambles to lift his hips up; Aomine can never resist having Taiga’s tongue licking at his hole and opening him up for Taiga’s dick.

But Taiga plans to do more than that tonight.

He’s almost sorry to see the white boxers off, but the sight of Aomine’s cock, thick and hard for him, is more than enough to appease him. He licks his lips, running his eyes briefly over Aomine’s body sprawled in front of him and lingering on his peaked nipples under his rumpled shirt. Taiga leans over him, kissing him quick and open-mouthed while he digs around for the lube under the pillow. He pulls back when he finds it, biting on the skin of the other’s neck and collarbones and sucking his nipples through the cloth, making Aomine squirm.

Taiga knows he’s getting impatient; he sees it on the scowl on his face and he feels it on the twitching of the hips under his hand. And before the other man can utter a complaint, he drops the lube beside him, bends down, and licks a line from Aomine’s balls up to the head of his cock, circling his tongue around the slit, lapping up the precum and groaning at the taste of it.

Aomine lets out a shuddering sigh and spreads his legs wider. He grips his cock at the base, nudging the head of it against Taiga’s lips. “Taiga. Taiga, suck me off.”

Taiga ignores him and continues teasing the sensitive head, running his tongue down the bit of skin on the underside and then mouthing down the hard flesh. “I thought you want me to lick you here?” he asks as he traces a finger around the puckered hole and nips at the juncture of Aomine’s thigh and groin. “I can’t suck your cock and eat your ass at the same time, _Daiki_. Choose.”

“You shit,” he grits out, raising his hips up and sliding his hand from his cock down between his ass cheeks. “Here, Taiga.”

“Okay,” he says, smirking, then proceeds to swallow Daiki’s cock down to the hilt. He hears the other gasp and curse in surprise (he’s still not used to Taiga having no gag reflex) and Taiga presses down on his hips just in time to avoid him bucking into his mouth. He pulls back slowly, sucking and licking along the way, until he only has the cock head between his lips. Then just as slowly, he brings his head down, down, until he feels Daiki’s cock bump against the back of his throat. He repeats the motions until Daiki’s panting turns to whines of protest at the teasing, and with a last swallow, Taiga finally bobs his head in earnest.

He savors the heavy weight of the cock on his tongue, the musky scent of Daiki’s sex, the filthy sound of his wet sucking over the breathless groans of his lover. He opens his eyes, not sure when he closed it, looks up, and he can’t help but moan around Daiki’s girth, loving the sight of the other man arching his back, hands grasping at the sheets and his lips parting around gasps of pleasure.

After a few more sucks, he pulls off Daiki’s cock and pushes his thighs up and wide. “Hold your legs open for me, Daiki. I need my hands,” Taiga says, bringing one hand up and maintaining eye contact as he licks up his palm to his middle finger, sucking it into his mouth and pushing it in and out, mirroring what he’s planning on doing to Daiki’s ass.

“Fuck, where did you learn to be such a goddamn tease?” Daiki breathes out harshly, but he follows without any complaints and holds his legs obscenely wide.

“I learned from this jerk, you may know him,” Taiga replies cheekily, already lowering his head and flattening his tongue on his perineum before the smirk even fully forms on Daiki’s lips. He licks down and around the hole, warm and soft, and when he finally drags his tongue across it, licks and sucks at his asshole, he’s rewarded with a loud, drawn-out moan.

“More, Taiga. I want your tongue inside _ah –_ yes, yes, _fuck yes._ ”

Taiga fucks Daiki with his tongue; in, out, and back in again. He pulls it out, flicks the tip around the puckered hole and then, using only his spit as lube, he inserts two fingers in, knuckle deep into the tight heat. When he parts his fingers, he pushes his tongue in, this time licking at the heat inside.

Daiki mewls prettily, and Taiga can feel his lover’s thighs trembling with pleasure and the effort to keep them up. Taiga doesn’t stop though, and with his other hand he grips Daiki’s spit-covered cock and jerks him, tight and fast, in time with the fingers and tongue in his ass.

He pulls his tongue out again so that he can curl his fingers up to where he knows Daiki’s prostate is. And when he does find it, Daiki shudders, muttering curses and broken whines of Taiga’s name. He’s three fingers in, and he continues thrusting and pressing inside in indiscernible patters, all the while not letting up with the hand jerking him off. Daiki has little to no leverage like this, with his hands grabbing hold of the backs of his knees and his hips off the bed, and Taiga loves it – loves that the other can’t push down on his fingers or roll up to the hold on his cock. Like this, Daiki can only lie back and take what Taiga’s giving him.

It gives him such a high, because only he will ever get to see the arrogant Aomine Daiki as a panting, writhing mess.

“Taiga,” his lover gasps, voice needy and high, “I’m – _hah, shit_ – close. Ah, stop – ”

“Mm,” Taiga hums, pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his tongue. Daiki trails off into another throaty moan, and he takes the chance to discretely pull his pants down his thighs. With one hand he opens the bottle of lube and pours the gel over his cock, swallowing a moan of his own at the contrast of cold against his heated flesh. He’s been so painfully hard this whole time, preparing Daiki, tasting him, and seeing him desperate for him, that all he wants to do now is to fuck him senseless. But first –

Taiga leans back, and he almost smirks as he sees Daiki let out a sigh of relief before he shoves three fingers in him again, straight to his prostate.

“ _Fuck!_ What are you doi _nnnggh_ ,” Daiki’s hold falters, he’s trembling so much from being so close to orgasm, and he lets his legs fall, one hand gripping hard at Taiga’s arm and trying to stop him pumping his cock.

“Push your shirt up, Daiki. I want you to cum on your stomach.”

“Taiga – ”

“ _Do it,_ ” he says, voice lowering to a growl. Blue eyes widen in surprise, and with shaky hands he does as he’s told. Taiga watches, captivated, as inch upon inch of beautiful tanned skin and rippling muscles are bared to him. He wants to bite it.

“Yes, that’s it,” he breathes out instead, grasping the other’s cock more firmly, faster, and pressing harder inside. “Now cum, Daiki.”

“Ahhhh, you _shit_ – ” Daiki chokes off, his back arching as he shudders and cums.

At the sight of the first drop of white on Daiki’s skin, Taiga stops his ministrations, pulls out his fingers, and then thrusts his slicked cock inside his lover in one push. Daiki makes a keening sound at the sudden penetration, and Taiga groans, feeling every spasm of his lover’s walls around his cock as he rides out his orgasm.

“Oh fuck, you’re squeezing me _so tight._ ”

“Taiga you _fucker_ – ah wait, don’t move yet!”

Taiga stills, needing to take a breath or two of his own. But it’s so difficult, seeing Daiki trembling and heaving for breath and his abs streaked with his own cum. He’s been wanting to see it since his lover teasingly mentioned it earlier, and the sight is so arousing. White – _cum –_ does look good on Daiki’s skin. Before he knows it, he’s already trailing his fingers through the mess, spreading it around then up to one of Daiki’s nipples, where he takes his time pinching the nub and rolling it under his thumbs.

Daiki shivers and leans into the touch. He wraps his legs around Taiga’s waist, grinding tentatively against his groin. The movement has him flinching in overstimulation, but his cock is hard again, or _still_ (Taiga’s not really sure). Then he stretches his arms up over his head and smirks, the very picture of sex and sin. “Gonna fuck me now and make me cum all over myself again, Taiga?”

Taiga sucks in a ragged breath, but instead of answering, he pulls back until only his tip is inside, then slams in with enough force that Daiki scoots higher on the bed. Taiga grips his hips hard to keep him in place – it will bruise later but he’s sure neither of them will care – and sets up a rhythm that has Daiki thrashing from the pleasure-pain of being fucked so soon after cumming.

“Taiga, _ah,_ too much, _ahhh –_ ”

“You’re taking it so good though. Your asshole’s sucking my cock so greedily,” he coos, breaking his hungry gaze from the cooling cum on Daiki’s skin and watching as the mortification on his face flashes to open-mouthed pleasure from a well-aimed thrust to his prostate.

Daiki glares at him, even as he rolls his hips to meet Taiga’s every push. His gaze then settles on Taiga’s chest, his brows furrowing. “You’re – mmnnn – too overdressed.”

“Keep moving, then,” he says as he pulls Daiki’s legs off his waist and reaches for the hem of his shirt, bringing it up and over his head and tossing it aside.

“That’s better,” Daiki drawls, his eyes appreciative. He trails his hands up Taiga’s abdomen to his chest, where he plays with his nipples with teasing touches. All the while, he doesn’t stop fucking himself on Taiga’s cock. But then he grabs at the ring dangling from his neck, making Taiga grunt at the sharp sting on his nape.

Taiga leans down, lets himself be pulled by the chain and the legs wrapping high on his back. With both arms on either side of Daiki’s head, he can better see the dark flush on his cheeks and the red of his lips.

“I fucking hate this ring,” Daiki growls, and with another pull, he brings Taiga closer and slants his lips against his in a kiss full of tongue and teeth, hungry and wet. They moan into each other’s mouths, licking at every hot spot inside.

Daiki lets go of the chain and winds his arms around Taiga’s neck, and not long after that, Taiga starts moving again, quick and hard and just this side of rough. But it’s good – it feels so good inside Daiki, so hot and tight and _fuck_ , he’s close. There’s a warmth coiling in his belly, tingling down his spine, and he wants to cum so bad, but he wants – _needs_ – to see it.

More white on Daiki's skin.

Taiga pushes Daiki’s legs away, and without warning he heaves both over his shoulders and bears his weight down and forward, almost bending the other in half (god, he loves how flexible his lover is). Daiki gasps, his hands scrambling down the sweat on Taiga’s arms and leaving stinging scratches in their wake.

Taiga continues fucking him, short but deep and exactly where Daiki needs it. “Daiki, you feel so good. So good around my cock,” he says, nipping and sucking the skin on the other’s thigh until it’s bruising.

“Oh fuckkk, T-Taiga,” Daiki moans and tilts his head back, tears of pleasure on the corners of his eyes and a string of saliva running down his chin. And with a startled shout, like it’s been violently punched from him, he climaxes a second time, moaning Taiga’s name like a chant.

Taiga groans at the heat squeezing his cock, and he gazes, turned on beyond belief, as spurts of cum coat Daiki’s stomach and chest white.

 _Beautiful_.

And the sight of it finally shoves Taiga over the edge. He barely manages to pull out before he’s cumming on Daiki’s crotch, his hand jerking his cock to squeeze out every last drop. It’s so obscene, he thinks dazedly, how his semen drips down and into the other’s hole, red and slightly gaping from their fucking.

“Mmmmm,” Daiki hums, sounding pleased and fucked out as he pushes against Taiga’s chest and stretches his limbs out. After a few seconds he leans up on an elbow and looks down at his body. “You messed me up real bad Taiga,” he whispers, voice slightly hoarse.

“Um,” Taiga mumbles, still trying to catch his breath. He stares at the bruises and the cum and thinks that maybe he actually overdid it. “Sorry – ”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Daiki says. And with a teasing smirk, he runs a hand around the cum on his ass and up through his own mess. He then puts his stained fingers in his mouth and licks at them, but its messy, and a few drops slip down his chin.

Taiga stares, mesmerized, and he finds himself leaning over the other man again, catching a stray drop on his neck with his tongue and tracing its path back towards his mouth. He pulls away Daiki’s hand and kisses him, deep and languid, tasting their combined essence and loving it. When Taiga leans away, Daiki settles on his back again and he follows, burying his face against his lover’s neck. “Daiki,” Taiga groans.

“What?” he grunts.

Taiga can’t take it anymore. He straightens up, and when Daiki blinks up at him, he purposely lowers his hips and rolls it down against his. “I’m still hard,” he gasps as his cock slides through his own semen. “I want to fuck you again.”

“Oh my god, this cum thing really gets you going. You pervert,” Daiki laughs, but it sounds breathless and excited. He casts him a heavy-lidded gaze as he licks his lips and says, “How do you want me this time, Taiga?”

He sends his lover a lust-filled look of his own. “On your hands and knees, Daiki. I think I want to paint your back white now.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And later –
> 
> "Hey, Daiki."
> 
> "Nnnn?"
> 
> "... You know what else is white?"
> 
> "... Please don't say lingerie."
> 
> "Oh. That's – "
> 
> _"Taiga."_
> 
> "– that's hot, but that's not what I was going to say. But, ah, you can wear that underneath?"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Well, I was talking about, uh."
> 
> "Spit it out already!"
> 
> "A wedding dress!"
> 
> "... What."
> 
> "What?"
> 
>  
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Wow 2.5k+ words of smut? And it's explicitly filthy; I didn't think I had it in me. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) But errrrr it's my first time writing smex so uh how was it? /sweats


End file.
